


Alone

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is alone at the start of season 3, haunted by Toby's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The pod smells of alcohol and sweat, even days after his podmate’s been absent.  
Toby’s things are still here, and he’s even found a photo of the dead Genevieve, smiling.  
He still sleeps in the bottom bunk, only occasionally trying the top one, and then only to breathe in Toby’s scent.  
Lately that’s not true.  
He’s slept in the top one, but he’s afraid his scent will drive away Toby’s.  
There’s a ratty green t-shirt that’s soaked in sweat, and has some blood on it.  
Why?  
Did Toby nick himself shaving? No, his beard was pretty unkempt.  
How many times has he jerked off while holding the sweater, breathing in Toby’s essence? He no longer questions why he needs to do it. It needs to be done, that’s all.

Nobody knows what he did to Toby.  
Some might suspect, like Ryan and the old man.  
Rebadow gives him the stink eye a lot lately.  
Chris thinks of Toby’s lips against his, oh yes..  
The taste of him so sweet, and yet so sharp.   
He wanted to fuck him against the dryer.  
Oh yes, pumping into him while everyone can see.  
Fucking him and feeling his cock harden, hearing his sweet sounds of pleasure.  
Marking him as his own. Make Beecher his..bitch?   
No, more than that, his lover.  
Keller moans and comes on the sweater.  
When Toby returns he will win him back.  
They’ll all see him fuck Toby behind glass walls.  
Ah, yes.  
He knows how angry Toby is now.  
He can harness that anger to his advantage, Beecher’s not indifferent to him, and that’s all he needs to know.  
Hate’s so close to love.  
The lust has never died, he’s sure of that. The love is still there too.


End file.
